Downstream
by parasiteblues
Summary: Seijuro's crush on Matsuoka Gou seemed a little more than obvious, yet oblivious she remained, enthralled by only his physique. As stupidly cliche as it seemed, it was almost as it was love at first sight. Seijuro for Gou, and Gou for, well, his physique. Young and oblivious, only time would be able to tell when the their vermilion threads of fate would intertwine.
1. Chapter 1

A rush of excitement surged through Gou's body as she walked through the entrance of Samezuka Academy. Since Rin had returned to Japan and enrolled in the boarding school, seeing him in person was a rare occasion. Chances were brief, but cherished. Swiftly approaching the main office, she asked about her brother, the grip on her bag tightening.

An almost crestfallen expression slid across her face, a soft "I see" rolling off of her tongue. Offering a bit of thanks, the girl began to walk around the campus, asking for directions to the school's swimming pool. Without a doubt, her brother would be found there.

Where else would he be?

After a bit of aimless wandering, the young Matsuoka finally found her way to the pool, a gust of air sending locks of her hair astray as the she opened the door. Amber eyes widened at the sight that they beheld, the pair taking no time in jumping from person to person, body to body, closely examining the perfection of the men's sculpted forms.

Pectorals, biceps, triceps, deltoids, trapeziuses, those _calves._ This was almost unreal, as if she had died and floated up towards the heavens above. Gou could feel her heart racing. She could feel her knees beginning to cave in as she swooned at the display. She

"Hey, so it's you, right? The one looking for her older brother?"

"Huh?" Blinking slowly in confusion as she was pulled out of her own personal bubble, she turned ever so slightly, allowing her eyes to trail from feet to face, tilting her head to the side. Willing the moment's flustered feelings to pass, she hurriedly replied, "Y-Yes! That's right!"

Taking the liberty to spare the male a quick glance, which was really more of a _long _once-over, she met his eyes, waiting for a reply. The past composed demeanor that he had once worn had morphed into a slightly dazed one, a pink blush coating his cheeks. "Hey, wait just a second Y'know, you're pretty cute."

A pleasant smile slid across soft lips, fingers curling even tighter around the handles of her bag. "Thank you ! I'm looking for Matsuoka Rin, and I was wondering if you've seen him around? I couldn't find him anywhere," not that she had walked around the swimming area in the first place, simply admiring the men from afar, "and the man at the main office said he wasn't back in his room."

The boy raked elongated fingers through slick auburn hair, a single brow dipping, the other rising, as he thought about the inquiry. "Matsuoka...? There's no one with that name on the swim team."

It took a moment for the words to sink into her mind, Gou's reaction being a little more than late. " wai _What?!_"

The boy nodded in confirmation, an apologetic expression resting over his features. "Sorry..." There was a short pause, almost as if he was grappling for her name, silently urging her to deliver it. But to his dismay, all he had received in return was a curt nod, a subtle smile of thanks, and a small wave. Before he knew it, she was gone. Seijuro's jaw had begun to drop, an outstretched hand raised, fingers poised in a way that expressed his disappointment, looking as if he had been calling for her to return.

A quiet sigh slipped past the captain's lips, his head drooping in dejection. "I didn't even catch her name..."

Hands clenched into tight fists as he shook his head, wiping his face clean of its previous expressions. Next time, if there ever was a next time, he'd catch it for sure. Otherwise, he'd never be able to forgive himself for letting such an opportunity slip right out of his grasp. What had gotten _into _him, anyways? He had been so flustered, shocked, stunned. Seeing her face, he had almost been speechless. Seventeen and popular, he had seen a number of girls, many of which had been beautiful. But the sister of that Rin figure? She was something else, that was for sure. Seijuro couldn't exactly put a finger on it, but at that moment, he knew in an instant that she was different.

He had to see her again. He just had to.

Gou, on the other hand, had completely forgotten the muscle haven she had unintentionally stepped into in search of her brother. Swimmers were typically men with incredible physique, but she hadn't expected to have been met with such beauty. But, her thoughts would digress. As she made the walk back to her own school, her mind absolutely refused to let go of the fact that her brother wasn't on Samezuka's swim team, something that she found to be more than just odd. It was unlikely, something that she wouldn't have been able to predict in a million years.

Swimming was something that consumed Rin's life; its spirit lived within his very heart and soul. Rin was competitive, and he was always striving to be the best. It was his passion. After training so hard for years upon years, one would have thought that someone like him would have made joining the school's swim team his first priority after his transfer. However, as she had been enlightened, that was clearly not the case.

The new knowledge was an enigma of sorts.

With a breathy sigh escaping the confines of her mouth, her shoulders slumped as she trudged on, soon arriving back on campus. Gou made a beeline for the pool that was under construction, being restored by the school's very own developing swim team. It had a long ways to go until it would be useable again, but the progress was fast, considering there were only three of them working on its restoration. Smiling, she took a seat beside the older woman, her chest heaving as she released another sigh.

There was a lot she didn't understand at the moment, and there was a lot she so desperately wanted to know about. But right now, what mattered most was getting the swim team together and ready to go in full gear.

Unanswered questions wouldn't remain in that state for long. It was a promise to herself.

Even so...

Whipping out her phone, she pulled up her text messages, navigating to the chat with her brother. Nimble digits ready, she speedily relayed a new message, silently praying that she would get a response.

**[Aniki]  
****_To: _**_Aniki  
__**From: **__Kouuu~  
__**Message: **__Hey, Rin? Are you busy? I went looking for you today, but I guess you weren't around. I just wanted to see how you were holding up. But now, I've got a question. Why aren't you on Samezuka's swim team? _  
_[message sent at 13:25:09] _

_Answer me, Rin!_


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few days, several things had been confirmed. One, Gou's brother was a prick. Two, Rin hadn't joined the Samezuka swim team simply because he "wasn't feeling it." Three, Haruka had lost to Rin in a race, one that the latter didn't want to talk about, despite being the victor. Four, the pool was complete and within a few weeks, it would be ready to be of service. Five, a new member by the name of Ryūgazaki Rei had joined the Iwatobi swim team. Six, Rin_had _recently joined his school's team, to her confusion and delight. And last, but most certainly not least, a joint swim practice had been booked with the Samezuka swim team.

During the car ride to the school, the redhead thought she was going to burst with energy. To say that she was excited would have been more than an understatement. A little smile began to curl at the corners of her mouth, a glimmer of eagerness sparkling in her irises. Joint practices were good for many things. Her boys could train, and perhaps learn some new techniques, things they would do well with obtaining. Most importantly, she could sit back and admire all the muscles galore.

Swimming was definitely Gou's favorite sport.

The girl's eyes had glazed over as she ascended into a world of her own. The atmosphere was warm, lively, _glittering, _and...**hot. **Blood rushed to tinge her cheeks a rosy shade, a contented grin plastering itself across her countenance. In her daydream, she envisioned herself tracing the tips of her fingers down and across the contours of smooth, toned muscles, the slender digits gripping to feel the firmness of the swimmers' arms. She would admire them as they flexed, as they dived into the water, racing down the lanes at top speed. They would climb out from the pool, the water's surface shattering as their bodies emerged, droplets of water cascading in rivulets down their forms.

Oh, how she wished she could run her hand across those tightly packed abdominal muscles, feeling each and every individual groove and little valley. Swim meets and practices were a woman's paradise, and the Matsuoka intended to be its queen. Under her reign, everyone was hers to marvel at.

All those beautiful men would be **hers.**

_I just want to rest my face against a nice chest, and__"_

"Matsuoka-san, we've arrived!" came a slightly high-pitched monotone voice, accompanied by a rough shake of her shoulders.

" Uh?" was her only reply as she shook her head, making a quick attempt to return to the real world.

It was difficult for sure. A challenge surmounted that was most deserving of an award. Not everyone had the strength that she had. Gou deserved to be praised. She was a true hero amongst women who were caught in the midst of admiring the beautiful physiques of men, or trapped in a fictitious world, home to their fantasies and deepest desires.

"Right," she finally muttered, grabbing her belongings as she climbed out of the vehicle, her voice a little sullen. That mood was fleeting, however, the natural glow returning to her face as she remembered that she'd be entering that paradise today, although she wouldn't have been able to examine the muscles as close as she had in her daydream. Even so, this opportunity was more than perfect.

Inside the facility's pool, Seijuro was just as excited, if not, even more so. When deciding on this joint practice, he had been a little _too _enthusiastic to strike up an agreement. It wasn't that he necessarily cared as much as one would think about sharing a practice with another team, but the fact that he may get the chance the see the cute little redhead again. Truly, that was all he cared about. This time, he would catch her name for sure. No doubt about it.

And there she was Had she gotten cuter? Was that even possible? Awkwardly chuckling to himself, he hurried over to greet the other swim team, a wide smile spreading across his face.

"Oi, I'm glad that you guys could make it!" Seijuro greeted, eyes quickly flickering over to Rin's sister. For a moment, he was taken aback. Did she look happy to see him? He flashed a triumphant grin before turning his head, beginning to converse with Haruka. He had to make a good impression on her. He still couldn't believe he had flat out told her "you're cute."

An almost dejected look tinged his visage as the girl broke away from the group. Had he _bored _her?!

_Damn, damn, damn! _he thought sharply. But he looked almost relieved as he heard an excited "Rin!" from behind. _Oh._

Mischief and contentment swam within the depths of Gou's eyes; to say the least, she was _very _pleased. She didn't know what exactly was going on with her brother, but today, he was forced to make contact with them, hopefully on a better note than what she had heard about his little race with Haruka. A sigh left her mouth as her brother started to walk off. Rin was so bitter. He hadn't always been like that. Once upon a time, smiles were constant, his laughter having been contagious. On top of that, he had a bad habit of opening up the waterworks. At least back then, she knew that he was capable of expressing his emotions. Nowadays, she never knew what he was thinking because he was so cold and reserved.

She missed her brother.

Clipboard in hand, she slunk back into the sidelines, watching as the boys readied themselves for practice. Sparing a quick glance behind her, she caught a glimpse of her brother, a small smile soon finding its way across roseate lips.

_Guess he's curious, hm?_

Turning her attention back to the pool, Gou pretended as if were truly focused on their techniques, as if she was truly interested in the practice itself. Even Samezuka's first years were incredibly skilled; and on top of their, even their bodies were already well-built. Their training regimen must have been exemplary. Her friends were built enough as it was, but a little upgrade in their current regimen couldn't hurt, would it? Besides, they all had a lot to improve on, and it would help them to stay physically fit to swim well.

Footsteps rang clearly into her ears, though she didn't budge, not even turning her head to see who it was. Their presence was near, soon standing beside her. Skirting her eyes, she peered from her peripheral vision, taking in the sight of the Samezuka swim team's uniform. An orange t-shirt was hidden beneath the jacket; she immediately knew who it was. Of all the members on his team, he was the best in terms of physical fitness.

The silence between them was left unbroken, the sound of cheering voices and the splashing of water dominating, although they seemed so far away she wasn't exactly paying attention. Golden eyes glazed over, she was lost in admiration for the swimming boys, the boys waiting at the diving board for their turn. Slowly, but surely, she was tugged out of her little zone by the sound of someone's throat clearing.

Samezuka's captain.

"I never did catch your name the other day," the boy remarked, sheepishly rubbing the nape of his neck, though a nonchalant expression had been plastered to his face.

Turning, she tilted her head back to look at his face. Before now, she hadn't noticed just how _tall _he was. He was a giant in comparison to her measly five-foot-three stature! Could he be taller than Makoto? Maybe not by much, but it was a possibility.

"You could've asked my brother if you _really _wanted to know," Gou began teasingly, giving a cute little smile. A laugh broke out as the blood rushed to the male's cheeks, tinging his tanned complexion a scarlet hue. It almost matched the color of his hair. "Matsuoka Gou, but I like being called Kou. Gou is too..._boyish._"

"The name's Mikoshiba Seijuro, but " He trailed off, staring with a puzzled expression, as if wondering why she'd prefer**Kou**. "I'll call you Gou. It's cute."

Now it was Gou's turn to blush, her face as red as a tomato, the color analogous to her hair. Burgundy brows furrowed in frustration, lips tugging into a frown. "Is not! And it's Kou to you!"

Seijuro couldn't help but to chuckle. She was too cute. Too, too, cute. "What ever you say, _Gou-kun._"

She gave him a gentle kick on the ankle, a pout forming on her face. "Go do your job!"

The redhead rolled her eyes as he sauntered off, focusing on her team, who was preparing to start their training session. Gaze wandering over to Seijuro, she had to commend how well he coordinated everything. Firm with his orders, he clearly knew what he was doing. It was only natural, though, considering he was the team's captain. He wouldn't have gotten the position if he was someone who was just incompetent, right?

_Makoto and I could learn a thing or two from him, _she mused mentally, tapping a finger against her chin.

One by one, they swam their laps, and it came down to Rei, who seemed incredibly reluctant to get into the pool. A fist curled in anticipation, her lips pressing firmly together. Will a body like _that, _he had to be an exceptional swimmer. Rei's upper arm muscles were impressive. There would be a lot of power in his stroke.

One... Two...and _splash! _

"Eh?!" Rei's form had been perfect. Yet, he had fallen straight through the water, belly hitting the surface, his body sinking through. And now, his hesitancy and resistance to join the swim team and actually step foot into the pool was backed with a clear reason why.

Ryūgazaki Rei could not swim.

"Is he all right?" came the concerned inquiry from Seijuro, the concern apparent in his eyes.

Haruka pulled the blue-haired boy out of the water, and he proceeded to break out into a fit of coughing, receiving sighs of relief from all who were watching from the sidelines. As glad as she was to see that he was okay, the young Matsuoka couldn't shake off the thoughts that were currently coursing through her mind.

_New agenda_ _We're going to teach that boy how to swim,_ Gou noted, scrawling down her thoughts on the paper. Bringing her clipboard had been of some use after all.

The remainder of that practice session went by at a much faster pace - much too fast for her liking. She would have given anything to stay a little longer to admire these foreign physiques. It wasn't that she was growing tired of her teams, as she hadn't been gawking at them for long - and besides, they were lovely - but there were just so many _men!_

Swooning, a feathery sigh slipped from parted lips. They were all so beautiful.

"Gou-kun!"

Breaking out of her little trance, wide eyes peered upward at Seijuro, momentarily confused. That confusion was quick to morph into mild displeasure. "I told you not to call me that!" she whined softly, delivering a light punch to his abdomen, to which he pretended to be in pain.

"Why must you hurt me so?" he moaned, patting his stomach. Chuckling, he extended a hand to ruffle her hair. "Pretty great practice today. Say, why don't we trade numbers to stay in touch in case we want to organize another joint practice?"

He bit his lower lip, silently praying that he wouldn't be rejected. He was playing it cool. Oh, so very cool.

Gou enthusiastically nodded, pulling out her cellphone from her pocket. "That's a wonderful idea!" she chirped. "I could learn a lot from how you coach your team," she added, smiling.

Seijuro couldn't tell if he was disappointed or not. Was this exchange going to be a strictly business related one? Crossing his fingers behind his back, he hoped that it wouldn't be. With all his heart, he just wanted to get to know her, to have casual conversations and become friends, and maybe someday, the two of them could become something more. If he was lucky, that is. The Samezuka captain wondered if Rin would approve. Shaking the thought aside, he told himself, _What Rin doesn't know won't hurt him. _A soft sigh. _If it ever gets __**there.**_

"So," Gou mumbled as she opened up a new entry, "what's your number? I'll text you whenever there's a good time for all of us to get together, or if there's some event going on and I want to egg you on."

His expression fell. So it was going to be a strictly business relationship after all. But, not if he had a say in it. "Here, give me your phone," he said with a sigh, opening the palm of his hand, waiting for the device. "I'll send myself a text to get your number so that I can do the same for _you._"

"Hm, that works too," she mused, nodding her head.

The exchange was brief, and she had a new message, to which she raised an eyebrow at, glancing at Seijuro. The auburn-haired boy only grinned, making his escape before she could say anything to him.

Gou rolled her eyes at what Seijuro had put his name in as in her contacts.

**Prince Charming. **What a dork.

**[Prince Charming] **

❀ _Gou's number._

_Gou-kun! You better reply back. You'll hurt my feelings if you don't!_

❀ _You're a huge dork, I hope you know. _  
_[message sent at 13:46:18] _

From several yards away, she could hear a loud guffaw, knowing that he had read her message, bring a small smirk to her lips.

She might just text him on other occasions; she could imagine that their conversations would be amusing.


End file.
